The new and distinct grapevine described and claimed herein originated from a hand pollinated cross of the Autumn Royal variety (non-patented) and the Crimson variety (non-patented) hybridized in May 2001. The abortive seed traces were subsequently embryo cultured and the resulting plant was planted in the field in April 2002. The present variety of grapevine was selected as a single plant in July 2003 and was first asexually propagated by hardwood cuttings in December 2003 near Delano, Kern County, Calif. The resulting propagules were planted during April 2004 near Delano, Kern County, Calif. and were found to reproduce true-to-type through at least three generations of asexual reproduction.